Ambulatory epilepsy diagnosis and monitoring systems have been developed to capture epileptic events in non-clinical settings and alleviate the costs associated with long-term, in-patient monitoring sessions conducted in hospitals. The ambulatory system consists of a data acquisition arrangement that captures brain waves of a subject and a video camera mounted on a tripod for capturing video of the subject. The physician may then review the brain waves and the video offline to analyze the subject's activity and any epileptic events that may have occurred during a monitoring period.
The conventional data acquisition arrangement tends to be bulky and heavy, limiting the subject's range of movement and inhibiting performance of daily tasks. That is, the subject may not be able to cook, clean, do laundry or relax comfortably while tethered to the data acquisition arrangement. Additionally, the video camera is statically positioned and captures only a limited viewing range. If the subject is outside of the viewing range or if the video camera is otherwise non-functional (out of tape, battery dead, etc.), the subject's activity and the epileptic event(s) will not be captured. Thus, the conventional ambulatory systems severely restrict the subject's activity and movement even in non-clinical settings.